How Malfoy Changed Society
by Thatoneweirdgirl2445
Summary: Hermione is struggling with with what society is forcing her to do, and is feeling insecure and has doubts. She is trying to overcome this and become more confident. She starts to develop a relationship with Malfoy, who helps her overcome her struggles, whilst Hermione helps him with his...


Hi! and welcome to my first fanfiction story. As I've never written a fanfiction story before, I might start off with a story I love and know the best, Harry Potter of course. So please review and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Society is cruel

'Damn him!' thought Hermione as she thumped up the Hogwarts stairways into the Gryffindor common room. There was no one there as she was just kicked out of potions class by Snape, and it was all because of Malfoy. 'What a jerk!' she said to herself going into her dormitory and flung her brown, tattered up schoolbag into the corner of the room. She plopped onto her squeeky single bed that had a big inkstain at the foot of it. She spilled her ink bottle last night when she was doing an essay about Goblin Rebellions. She rolled over to the left side of the bed where she had her little red bedside table with a small Gryffindor emblem engraved into the mahogany wood, and picked up a big black velvet scrunchie from the table. She tied her hair up into a low ponytail that went halfway down her back, with loose little curls at the front of her face.

Hermione's morning was not going too well. She got kicked out of potions for telling Malfoy to stop bugging her.

[9:30pm Last Class, Potions Class - "Now'' Snape snapped, ''tell me what will happen if you chop up the dandelion root before putting it into salamander blood first...''

Snape paced up and down the front of his small classroom until abruptly turning around on his heel and said ''Longbottom!'' Neville was asleep as always on his desk, his dark hair spread across his desk

''Longbottom!'' Snape shouted again. Seamus gave Neville a small nudge into his arm with his elbow and Neville tore his head of his desk and with a sleepy look said ''moonstone?''.

''Incorrect once again Longbottom, 10 points from Gryffindor!'' Snape exclaimed with a small grin on his face. Hermione was upset that Gryffindor lost another few points, as they were already last with 200 points only. Hermione was sitting at the front of the classroom next to Parvati just in front of Harry and Ron.

''This is just great...'' Hermione sarcastically commented to Parvati, when she discovered that they had just lost another 10 points. Parvati giggled quietly. Unfortunately, Snape with supersonic hearing, heard Hermione's comment. He slowly strutted over to Hermione and put both his arms on her desk and glared at her.

''Is there something the matter, Granger?'' Hermione Granger looked up at Snape into his cold grey eyes and just simply said "no".

"No is it?" Snape said with a deadly tone "Switch with Crabbe".

Hermione mumbled curses to herself whilst getting up from her seat, flung her bag over one shoulder and scooped up her books from her table. She shuffled over to Crabbe's desk, who was just carrying one book and no bag. Hermione sat down at the desk and rested her head on her hand. "Well well, look who got moved in class for talking". Hermione tiresomely turned her head to face the one and only Malfoy. Hermione groaned. "Malfoy, do you mind? I'm really annoyed at Snape at the moment and I didn't get much sleep last night from doing that Goblin Rebellion essay yestersay" she told the blonde ferret. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Malfoy's face.

"What's that Granger, you're annoyed at Snape?" he said in voice loud enough for Snape to turn around with this fingers pressed against each other and glare at Hermione once again.

"Granger, do I hear that you are talking again." he said. "

"No sir, Malfoy started talking to me first!" Hermione replied with annoyance

"It's none of your business whether or not another student talks, now get out of my classroom!"

Hermione scooped all of her belongings up and dashed out of the classroom, her eyes starting to water a bit. "Snape is such an idiot!" she muttered to herself. "It's all that ferret's fault!"]

Back in Hermione's dormitory - Hermione started to cringe from thinking back to earlier on, she couldn't understand why some people hated her so much. Was it because of how she looked? she thought. She twirled her some baby curls from around her face with her finger. She actually always liked her hair, she thought it gave her a more unique appearance. It may be a bit irritating sometimes, but she still loved it at the same time. People never understood her. She always felt sort of left out of everything. Maybe it was because she was a bit bossy at times? She can't really help it, it's just the way she is, she thought. Hermione continued to ponder these thoughts for a while and eventually got up and walked over to the small dusty mirror that she, Parvati and Lavender shared. She stared into it, taking in all of the things she thought of herself, some good, and some bad. She tottered back to her bed, put in her retainer, and sighed


End file.
